Episode 713 (Monday 5th February 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 713 (Monday 5th February 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Hamish isn't happy about Mairi's new job as caretaker of the hall. Joanna is desperate to find somebody for her wine tasting evening. Mrs Mack and Mairi have an argument about the state of the hall Plot Tom/Inverdarroch and Claire's problems continue. Tom teases her that it's an anniversary of theirs, but she isn't sure what of. Later, she spends time with Sneddon in his car, admitting that although she feels guilty, she regrets marrying Tom in the first place. She isn't sure her affair with Sneddon is a good idea, but Sneddon insists they just need time away together for a day, something he will sort out. Meanwhile, Tom orders flowers off Isabel for Claire, Isabel privately suspecting that all is not well between the two. Later, Claire returns home from work to find Tom has brought her flowers and made a meal. Feeling guilty, she tells Tom she doesn't deserve him, but he disagrees, unaware of her escapdes with Sneddon. Meanwhile, Mairi is disgusted at the state Mrs Mack has left the hall in that Mairi has taken over the cleaning of, and the two have a heated row at the tearooms about it. Later, Hamish tells Mairi he knew she'd find the job difficult. However, Mairi begs to differ, insisting now that the hall is in a better state, it will be easier to maintain in future. Elsewhere, the men of the village continue organising the stag night, with the final venue suggested by Dougal - his barn! Joanna finally manages to persuade Eric to host the wine evening for a while, Sneddon has a change of heart and gives Lynne permission to go to the market with Michael after all, and Emma defends some criticism about the hen night that Mrs Woods won't have to pay the £14 fee for the night because she is giving board to the night's performer. Episode Cast *'Alice Taylor' (Barbara Rafferty) *'Archie Menzies' (Paul Kermack) *'Bob Taylor' (Iain Agnew) *'Carol McKay' (Teri Lally) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan '(Alec Monteath) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Fergus Jamieson' (Frank Wylie) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Mrs Anderson' (Marjorie Dalziel) *'Mrs Woods' (Primrose Milligan) *'Sergeant Murray' (James Macdonald) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - William Andrew *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam '''• '''David Lees *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Alan Nicol *Vision Supervisor - George Campbell *Vision Mixer - John Frame *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Garth Mason *VT Editor - Tom Malcolm *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Malcolm Morton *Production Assistants - Lillias MacKenzie '''• '''Anne McGarrity *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Vince Carey *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin • Frances Connell *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Norman Morrison Current Cast (as of Episode 713) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes *This was the first episode where the 'Take The High Road' credits cap was discarded. Instead, the end of the episode now runs straight into the credits February 1990 Episodes • Fri 2nd